


A surprise

by Blossomdriver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Egg wants to learn how the Vex make the simulations within the Infinite Forest.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thing in my drafts for a year and I finally went through and finished it

Egg ventured alone in the Infinite Forest. Gliding up to reach the highest built platform while the other Vex ignored them as they blinked in and out of their own existences. 

Even from their first journey into the Forest, the Vex never paid any mind to them. Even when they are a Vex blessed by the Travelers Light. The one thing that the Vex can't simulate and here they are, able to wield and use the light however they pleased.

Egg had wondered for a while if they could create their own simulations, similar to how all the other Vex could create their own within the Infinite Forest. Though they aren't even sure where to begin.

Letting out a frustrated beep, the Warlock sits down on the ledge of a construct. Flicking their tail hard on the ground behind them

"Are you alright?" Yolk - their Ghost pops into view in front of them. Easly sensing the distress coming from the Hobgoblin.

Beeping again Egg lifts their head to look at the Ghost. "How do I make simulations?" They questioned with a minor tilt of their head. Gesturing a hand out to the world around them.

The Ghost falls silent, tilting her nodes downwards in thought.   
"I'm, I'm not sure." Yolk replied, turning around to look out into the Forest, still, as nothing paid them any mind. "And I don't think the other will be willing to help." 

And suddenly, it was like a lightbulb went off, Egg stood up abruptly enough to startle Yolk as she jumps backed at the quick movement.

"Ask Osiris, knows more about Vex then us!" Egg suggested loudly. Not allowing Yolk to get a single word out before the Warlock began to make a quick run through the Forest to reach the portal on the other end of it. 

The Vex had no problems leaping over the platforms whilst passing by all the other Vex that occupied the space. Not even doing any work to form any Fallen or Cabal into existence to stop them from getting through.

As Egg passes through the portal they darted their head around a few times before calling out for the individual in question.

"Osiris!" Egg yelled as series of beeps accompanied it. Their tail swayed back and forth, waiting eagerly in hope that the other had heard their call.

When a yellow light blipped into view, Egg knew that they were heard. 

"Ah, the Vex Guardian!" The Reflection of Osiris spoke, "What is it that you want?" He adds on as he crossed his arm against his chest, curiously watching the other. 

"You know lots about Vex right?" There was no reason for them to ask, they knew that already. "Do you know how they make the simulations?" Egg asked practically buzzing with electric energy. Enough so to make anyone who wasn't aware believe that a thunderstorm was on its way. Arc energy crackling from their body in excitement

The Reflection is silent for a moment, which felt like eons to the Warlock.

"May I ask why you want to know this information?" The Reflection finally asked. 

"Secret." Egg whispered playfully as their tail continued to sway back and forth.

The Reflection was silent for a few more moments. Weighing the pros and cons of relaying the information to the Guardian. 

They're had only been a brief few interactions between the original Osiris and the Vex made of light and they were for the most part harmless. 

And if something were to go awry, there were easy ways of shutting the simulation down if it need be.

So the Reflection of Osiris tells Egg to his best knowledge - his theories of how the Vex creates their simulations. 

Egg was watching the Reflection tentatively, latching onto each word he spoke. 

Once the Warlock had gathered all the information they needed, Egg waved the Reflection goodbye as they stepped out back out into the Infinite forest. Beeping happily. 

The Reflection watches carefully as the Vex Warlock leaves. Unable the shake off the feeling that something might go wrong. So he blinks out of existence for a moment, off to relay his information to Osiris.

++

On the outside world - it had only been less than a minute. Yet time flows much differently in the Forest.

A portal opens up and Osiris walks through it. Sagira floating not to far behind him.

He takes a moment to take in the sight of the simulation. It was nearly a 1:1 recreation of a downtown street within the City.

Simulated Guardians and Civilians walked by them, going on their lives as if this had been real life. 

"Think our friend is behind this?" Sagira asked floating on past Osiris. Needing a few seconds to take in the simulation for herself.

Osiris giving her a nod as he walked, passing by various shops and restaurants along the way.

In the distance, the Warlock spots the swishing tails of a Hobgoblin sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Thought I find you here," Osiris said, fiddling with the cube in his hand, which caused the simulation to pause to a dead halt.

Egg couldn't hide their excitement anymore. "Surprise!" The Vex Hobgoblin cheered, raising both arms into the air.

"A reflection told me of a certain Vex asked how to make the simulations," Osiris starts. "Can I ask why you made this?" He justed to the area around them. 

"I know you were exiled," Egg starts, their single red optic looking beyond Osiris' shoulder - avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "and people don't like me very much." They added on, head lowering. "So I thought, I can make a simulation where we are both welcomed!"

Osiris looks at the Hobgoblin. Feeling a warmth in his chest that wasn't brought on upon his solar light. 

Sagira is nudging him from the back of his mind and wants to bat his hand in the air as that would stop her. 

Osiris pulls out the cube and the simulation starts up again. The chattering of city life causing the vex to lift their head once more. Giving Osiris a questionable look.

Osiris pulls back his hood and lets it rest heavily at the back of his neck. Tugging down the cover around his mouth, he smiles at Egg as he steps into the Ramen booth and settles in the seat next to the other Warlock.

There was once more the high voltage buzzing in the air that radiated off of the Vex Guardian.

"Thank you, Egg,"


End file.
